Technical Field
The invention relates to a waterproof structure, and particularly relates to a water proof structure of a projector.
Related Art
A projector is a display device capable of producing large size images. A projector is to convert an illumination beam produced by a light source module into an image beam by using a light valve, and the image beam is projected onto a screen or a wall by a projection lens to form an image.
Generally, a projector when operating would suffer high temperature in internal thereof due to operation of components therein, such as the light source, power supply, etc. Therefore, an air inlet and an air outlet are required on the outer casing of the projector for heat dissipation through air convection. Moreover, a focusing structure (e.g. focus ring; focus lever) is configured to the projection lens of the projector for user's operation, and a gap is required between the focusing structure and the outer casing to avoid structure interference when the focusing structure is operated. Moreover, sound holes are required on the outer casing of the projector for a speaker inside the projector to output sound. Additionally, the outer casing of the projector is required to have a signal input/output socket for insertion of an external connector. External water probably enters inside of the projector through the aforementioned air inlet, air outlet, the gap between the focusing structure and the outer casing, the sound holes and the signal input/output socket, such that waterproof capability of the projector is inadequate.
China patent publication No. CN103917069 discloses a camera casing sealing structure, in which a rubber gasket is used to seal a gap between a top cover casing and a back cover casing. China patent publication No. CN103223621 discloses a waterproof device, in which a protection cover has a sealing cavity used for containing a camera, and a glass sheet is used to prevent liquid from spraying on the camera. China patent publication No. CN103424964 discloses a projection apparatus, in which a waterproof tank is used to contain a light source, a lens and a heat dissipation assembly thereof. U.S. patent publication No. US20070134981 discloses a waterproof casing of an electronic assembly, in which a cover thereof has air holes and a waterproof filter covering the air holes. China patent publication No. CN103219606 discloses a waterproof socket, in which a waterproof box with a flip type cover is embedded with a sealing ring to achieve a waterproof effect. China patent publication No. CN102437463 discloses a socket casing, which has a gasket made of a waterproof material and has an elastic gasket socket, and when a pin is inserted into the elastic gasket socket, a sealing effect is achieved through elasticity of the elastic gasket socket. China utility model publication No. CN201965382 discloses a waterproof focusing structure of a lens, and the waterproof focusing structure has small pores to improve the waterproof effect.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.